


Strong Enough to Bend | Лишь сильные идут навстречу

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Series: A Story in texts (by Cobrilee) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: Стайлзу снится кошмар, и он зовет Дерека





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strong Enough to Bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971159) by [Cobrilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobrilee/pseuds/Cobrilee). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5026858

**Стайлз: Ты не спишь?  
  
Дерек: Сейчас два часа ночи. Конечно же, я сплю.  
  
Стайлз: Извини. Можешь спать дальше.  
  
Дерек: Нет уж, все нормально. Ты же что-то хотел, не так ли?  
  
Стайлз: Еще один кошмар приснился.  
  
Дерек: Снова? Это уже третий раз за последнее время.  
  
Стайлз: Сон явно не мой друг.  
  
Дерек: Хочешь, чтобы я приехал?  
Дерек: Могу приехать через десять минут.  
  
Стайлз: Да это пустяки, правда.  
  
Дерек: Ничего не пустяки. Я уже еду.  
  
Стайлз: Я не хотел поднимать тебя с теплой постели.  
  
Дерек: Все нормально.  
  
Стайлз: Дерек, серьезно, оставайся дома.  
Стайлз: Дерек?  
Стайлз: Я не шучу! Я буду чувствовать себя виноватым, если ты приедешь.**  
  
      Он услышал жужжание телефона, прежде чем до него донесся звук открываемого окна. Резко выдохнув, он увидел, как Дерек достал из своего кармана телефон и ухмыльнулся, прочитав пришедшее сообщение, которое, очевидно, слегка запоздало.  
  
— Вина — это моя прерогатива, а не твоя. Я здесь, потому что так захотел. — Он оперся о стену возле окна и скрестил руки на груди, оглядывая Стайлза с ног до головы и сканируя его на наличие телесных повреждений.  
  
— И я понятия не имею, почему, — начал было Стайлз, но Дерек прервал его на полуслове.  
  
— Потому что ты — часть стаи. Ты важнее, чем что бы то ни было, — твердо ответил он, и Стайлз удивленно округлил глаза. — Расскажи мне о своем кошмаре.  
  
Стайлз вновь оперся головой об изголовье кровати и вздохнул, смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом:  
— Я видел, как Скотт истекал кровью. Это было после того, как я, я-Ногицуне, воткнул в него меч, и кровь стала просто струиться из него. И даже когда я вытянул меч, Скотт не начал исцеляться. Он лежал в луже собственной крови, которая становилась все больше и больше. А потом я снова стал самим собой и пытался остановить кровотечение, но он все равно погиб. — Слезы потекли по щекам Стайлза, а горло сдавило спазмом.  
  
      Дерек ничего не ответил: он оттолкнулся от стены и опустился рядом со Стайлзом на кровать. Тот громко шмыгнул носом в попытке избавиться от кома в горле, Дерек же терпеливо хранил молчание, ожидая, пока Стайлз возьмет себя в руки. И когда Стайлз вторгся в личное пространство Дерека, оборотень напрягся, однако все же оперся об изголовье кровати и даже позволил тому устроить голову на своем плече.  
  
— Я не хотел никому причинять боль, — пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
— По-твоему, мы этого не знаем? — нахмурился Дерек.— Думаешь, кто-то из нас не верит, что ты был под контролем этого монстра?  
  
— Ну, нет, — Дерек почувствовал, как вздрогнул Стайлз, но не собирался заострять на этом внимание. — Вот только неважно, поверили ли вы или нет, потому что все это делало мое тело, Дерек. Это из-за меня погибли наши друзья.  
  
      Дерек молчал так долго, что Стайлз не выдержал и поднял на него взгляд, думая, что был настолько скучен, и Хейл просто-напросто заснул. Однако Дерек был погружен в свои мысли, а в глазах плескалась боль.  
  
— Я знаю, каково это — быть сообщником в чем-то против своей воли, — наконец приглушенно сказал Дерек. — Я все еще помню то чувство, когда мои когти проткнули грудь Бойда, и в его глазах медленно угасала жизнь.  
  
      Воспоминание о том, как погиб бета, заставило Стайлза содрогнуться, и он, поддавшись порыву, успокаивающе сжал запястье Дерека.  
  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват, Дерек. Это сделала стая альф. Ты просто-напросто не мог контролировать то, что происходило.  
  
— Как ты можешь одновременно верить в мою непричастность к смерти Бойда и в то же время винить себя за те вещи, что делал Ногицуне, контролируя твое тело? — непривычно участливо спросил Дерек. — Стайлз, ты был просто марионеткой в чужих руках. Эллисон, Эйден, Скотт… это был _не ты_.  
  
— Я _знаю_ , — вздохнул Стайлз. — Я знаю, но это не имеет значения.  
  
— Так же как и я не виноват в случившемся с моей семьей, — признался Дерек с хрипотцой в голосе. — Знаю, Кейт Арджент была психопаткой, но это неважно. Потому что на мне всегда будет лежать ответственность за то, что она появилась в наших жизнях. — Из Стайлза вырвался приглушенный смешок, за что тут же заработал хмурый взгляд от Дерека: — Ты серьезно, Стайлз? Думаешь, это забавно?  
  
      Стайлз замотал головой, задевая макушкой подбородок Дерека.  
  
— Нет. Конечно же, нет. Просто я только что понял, что ты впервые разговариваешь со мной без угроз и без применения в мою сторону грубой силы. Это первый раз, когда ты показал, что под всей твоей бравадой — бровями, хмурым взглядом и ворчливостью — все-таки скрывается сердце.  
  
— Сердце у меня всегда было, — усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
— Вот только ты никому не позволял его увидеть, — легко парировал Стайлз, отстранившись и взглянув на Дерека с неким вызовом. — Ты проявляешь заботу по отношению ко многим, вот только и под страхом смерти в этом не признаешься.  
  
      Дерек замялся в нерешительности и опустил голову вниз. Стайлз понял, что все еще сжимал его запястье, так как оборотень смотрел прямо на свою руку, удерживаемую бледными пальцами. Он чуть было ни отстранился, однако Дерек не проявлял никакого недовольства от сложившейся ситуации, поэтому он решил оставить руку на месте и посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
  
— Я просто не красноречив, — ответил Дерек, отчего Стайлз хмыкнул.  
  
— Да ладно? Серьезно? — съязвил он, усмехнувшись в ответ на хмурый взгляд, посланный Дереком.  
  
— Я всегда плохо выражал свои чувства, даже… до пожара. А потом я даже перестал пытаться. Все равно уже некому было это говорить.  
  
После сказанного Стайлз почувствовал, как у него заныло сердце:  
— Но теперь-то такие люди есть, Дерек. У тебя есть стая.  
  
— Я защищаю всех вас. Это мой способ показать вам… мою заботу.  
  
Рассмеявшись, Стайлз пихнул Дереку локтем под ребра:  
— Ты определенно избегаешь слово на букву «л», не так ли? — поддразнил он. Нахмурив брови, Дерек одарил его «либо он думает о моем убийстве, либо вспоминает какой-то рецепт» взглядом. — Все хорошо, большой парень. Я знаю, что ты меня любишь, — широко улыбнулся Стайлз и подмигнул Дереку.  
  
— Меня бы здесь не было, будь это не так.  
  
      Стайлз шокированно посмотрел на Хейла, пытаясь осознать, _что_ тот только что подтвердил, и главное — _как_ он это сделал. — Так это значит, что.?  
  
Дерек подвинулся и потянул за собой Стайлза, пока они ни упали спиной на кровать:  
— Это значит, что тебе, если получится, нужно немного поспать. Уже без пятнадцати три, а с утра вставать в школу.  
  
— Меняешь тему, значит… Ты просто не в состоянии справиться с потоком чувств, — возразил Стайлз, ухмыльнувшись, однако тут же был прерван длинным зевком. — Пожалуй, ты прав, немного сна не повредит. — Стайлз закрыл глаза, ощущая такое спокойствие, которого у него было уже много месяцев. Возможно, причина была в прижимавшемся к нему оборотне и исходящем от него тепле. — Дерек?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты останешься?  
  
Он почувствовал, как губы Дерека прижались к его виску:  
— Да, Стайлз. Я останусь.  
  
      Последний намек на какое-либо напряжение бесследно исчез, и Стайлз сильнее прижался к Дереку, чувствуя, как его медленно затягивает в такое блаженное беспамятство.


End file.
